Meltdown/Part Four
This page contains a synopsis, template, and other information about each of the campaign missions in the third and final 'part' of the storyline of Meltdown. Savages The mission begins with Mayra and Chase waking up in a small clearing; they immediately notice that they have no gear. They get up and run into the forest; during this, the player assumes control of his original character. Chase and Mayra soon encounter a man in tattered, blood-stained clothes. They begin talking, and the man tells them they're in the 'bad part of town.' Before he can continue, he gets shot with a bow, and Chase and Mayra find themselves surrounded by 'savages'. The savages size Chase and Mayra up for a second before they attack. The player must kill or escape all of the savages. The player must then escape the area in any way possible. The player cannot simply run out of the area, as the perimeter is guarded by clan 3 snipers. When the player goes to the town (the most likely course of action), they will learn this as they talk to various people. The player must be careful who he talks to, though; talking to the wrong person will likely result in the player being attacked by the person and others nearby. While in the town, the player must collect gear. The player can either acquire weaponry and ammunition to fight the snipers, or can devote their attention to fixing a vehicle to drive out. Other people are around, and may attack the player if they make the wrong move, including talking to them, as mentioned above. Once the player escapes the perimeter, a cutscene will trigger, in which Mayra and Chase decide their next course of action, and choose to exact revenge on the three clans once and for all. Trivia *The town showcases 'evil' themes such as rape (not shown, but alluded to and hinted at), slavery, racial violence, and cannibalism. As a result, 'Savages' is considered the darkest mission in the campaign. Game Plan The mission begins with Mayra and Chase crouched and walking towards a clan outpost during a storm. Mayra tells Chase that there are two snipers. The player then assumes control of his character. The player must neutralize the snipers without alerting the rest of the base. The player may go about this in different ways, either using his melee weapon or a silenced weapon. The player can also time single shots with the thunder to get stealthy kills without needing a suppressor. Once the sniper are neutralized, the player must then kill the watchmen in various guard towers, again without alerting the rest of the base. With the snipers and watchmen down, the player can now enter the outpost unseen, although they must still remain careful, as guards and patrols remain. The player must stealthily deactivate the alarm, which can be done by shooting the alarm or by walking up and disabling it by hand. With the alarm disabled, the player can now search the buildings for the outpost commander. The player will have to confront the enemy, blowing his cover. Once the commander is found, the player's companion will hold the commander hostage while the player fights off the rest of the gunmen. Once the rest of the base personnel have been killed, a cutscene triggers, depicting Mayra and Chase interrogating the commander. The commander, after being beaten and shot in the shoulder, tells them that his clan and the one that captured Mayra are having a meeting in the upcoming week. After this, Mayra kills him. The player then reassumes control of his character as Chase and Mayra hear vehicle engines. The player must escape before the reinforcements arrive; the player is advised by his companion to take a vehicle. Once the player has escaped, Mayra and Chase begin talking, and decide to hit Clan 1's base. A Message The mission begins with Chase and Mayra in a junkyard. The player is told to scavenge for parts and tools to help fix a car. The player must locate the required parts and then fix the car with them. Once the car is in working condition, the player may then drive to Clan 1's base. The player may attempt to be stealthy and infiltrate the base, or he may charge the entrance with the vehicle and start a gunfight on the spot. Either way, the player must destroy various critical structures, including Crops, food storage, a large power generator, fuel depot, and water storage. After one of these structures are destroyed, the player cannot remain stealthy. After the critical structures are gone, the player is told to locate the HQ building. Once the HQ building is found, the player may destroy it in any way they see fit; however, the player can't enter the building. Once the building is destroyed, the player must fight his way to the vehicle depot. There, the duo finds a BTR-60, and they commandeer it. The player must simultaneously fight off the inbound reinforcements while driving out of and away from the base. I know The mission begins in the forest, not far from the camp, with Mayra and Chase listening to intercepted radio chatter from Clan 2's HQ. After hearing that Clan 3's convoy is nearing their compound, Mayra and Chase board their BTR, and the player assumes control of their character, already in the vehicle. The player may attack the compound with the BTR if they wish, or they may use it for transport only. Once the player reaches the compound, he is instructed to immediately neutralize as many enemies as possible, by any means. The player, as in most instances, can do this stealthily or may start an all-out gunfight; using the BTR will ensure the latter. Once enough enemies are neutralized, the two come across a radio tower; the player is instructed to make an IED and use it to destroy the tower. If the player has already been discovered, he must protect the bomb while also getting out of the blast radius. Once the bomb blows, the tower will collapse and damage other vital structures of the camp, and the player will be compromised if he took a stealthy option. After destroying the tower, the player is told that they've done enough damage, and that they can move in on the leaders. The player is then told to breach the leaders' safehouse; however, once in there, they only find the leaders of clan two; the final surviving leader is nowhere to be found. As Chase and Mayra begin discussing where else he might be, a Leopard 2 MBT, modified with extra weaponry, drives out of a nearby barn and opens fire on the duo, destroying the BTR in the process. This begins a boss battle; the tank's main cannon and machine gun will be focused on your companion, while the roof-mounted machine guns and grenade launchers will focus on the player. In the battle, the player must destroy the tank by attacking its various systems, one at a time. The first step is to engage the tank's active defence systems. This can be done using 40mm grenades, as well as rockets. Next, the player must immobilize the tank by destroying the treads. The treads are protected by explosive-reactive armor, and the plates must be destroyed before the treads can be damaged. Rockets must be used to damage the ERA and treads. Your partner will also help damage the armor. Both treads must be destroyed to continue. Once the treads are exposed, the tank will focus its main gun and coaxial MG on the player. The next system is the tank's turret power system, located in the rear of the tank and protected by slat armor. The slat armor can be damaged by 40mm rounds, but the electric system requires an IED or rocket to destroy it. Once this system is down, the turrets cannot move. The player is finally told to finish the tank off, and is given an IED with a timer. The player must charge at the tank and put the IED down one of the hatches. However, as the player goes to do this, the clan leader emerges from the hatch with a knife, and the player must disarm and defeat him in hand-to-hand combat via a quick-time event. Once the clan leader is defeated, the player throws the IED down the hatch, and must then run away from the tank before it detonates. The clan leader tries to escape as well, but is thrown by the shockwave of the tank when it detonates. A cutscene triggers, showing both Mayra and Chase standing over the crippled clan leader. The clan leader tries to convince them not to kill him by explaining how it will not change anything, and how the flash drive is gone and that the damage done by the virus is irreversible. Chase, before he shoots him in the head, replies, "I know." Category:Levels Category:Meltdown Category:TheAmazingBBP